Progrise Keys
The are SD card/key card devices used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Zero-One that contain the power of animals.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 Overview Progrise Keys are SD card/key hybrid devices that contain the power of animals and insects. They are used by Kamen Riders to transform. Once combat data is uploaded from Izu's observations of Zero-One's battles, Zea analyzes the data and then after making calculations, commissions a new Progrise Key to be made from Hiden's 3D printer for Aruto to use. Design A Progrise Key is composed of the following parts: * - The Progrise Key's activation button. Shifts the Progrise Key into a standby state. * - A monitor built into the Progrise Key. It displays a graphic of the Key's respective animal's mechanical skeleton. ** - A Zetsumerise Key's version of a Rider Model. They harness the power of extinct animals. * - The outer cover. It is made out of organic composite glass made out of glass an plastic. It is lightweight, tough and resistant to water and corrosion. Any data within the Progrise Key is further protected by a thermal insulation film. * - The hinge mechanism. It holds the Rise Keeper in place until 'authorised' to unlock by a transformation device (Note: not the case in DX roleplaying versions). The Progrise Key can then be opened into its . * - The Progrise Key's output terminal. Located on the Rise Keeper. It allows the Progrise Key to lock onto the Hiden Zero-One Driver's Rise Port (the part of the Driver where Progrise Key's are slotted into). * - The graphic imprinted on the Rise Keeper's circular window. It allows users to distinguish which animal they are using at first glance without having to read the Progrise Key's ability. On Legend Rider Keys, this is the Rider’s symbol. Functionality To activate a Progrise Key, one must push the Rise Starter, on which the Progrise Key will announce its ability. From this point, there are slightly different ways to utilize Progrise Key. #Hiden Zero-One Driver: After activation, the Progrise Key is pressed against the Hiden Zero-One Driver for Authorization. The Progrise Key is then opened and inserted into the Driver, initiating transformation. #Kamen Rider Vulcan: Without clearance to transform, Isamu must open his Progrise Key forcefully before inserting it into the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser pulling the trigger, initiating transformation. #Kamen Rider Valkyrie: After activation, Yua inserts her Progrise Key unopened into the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser for Authentication, allowing her to open it into its expanded state once inside. She then pulls the trigger, initiating transformation. #Magia: A corrupted HumaGear, inserts the Zetsumerise Key without opening it into the ZetsumeRiser and initiates the transformation into a Magia by pressing the button on the side of the device To initiate a finisher with an Attache weapon, a Progrise Key is inserted unopened into the weapon's Rise Slot. List of Progrise Keys - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Zero-One, who uses it to access his default Rising Hopper form. Its ability is Jump and it is based on a grasshopper. KRZ1-Rising Hopper Progrise Key.png|Rising Hopper Progrise Key KRZ1-Rising Hopper Progrise Key (Open).png|Rising Hopper Progrise Key (Opened) - Shooting Wolf= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Vulcan, who uses it to accesses his default Shooting Wolf form. Its ability is Bullet and it is based on a werewolf. KRZ1-Shooting Wolf Progrise Key.png|Shooting Wolf Progrise Key KRZ1-Shooting Wolf Progrise Key (Open).png|Shooting Wolf Progrise Key (Opened) - Rushing Cheetah= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Valkyrie, who uses it to access her default Rushing Cheetah form. Its ability is Dash and it is based on a cheetah. KRZ1-Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key.png|Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key KRZ1-Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key (Open).png|Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key (Opened) - Sting Scorpion= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Horobi, who uses it to access his default Sting Scorpion form. Its ability is Poison and it is based on a scorpion. Sting Scorpion Progrise Key.PNG|Sting Scorpion Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Sting Scorpion Progrise Key (Opened) - Flying Falcon= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Jin, who uses it accesses his default form. Its ability is Wing and it is based on a falcon. It is also used by Kamen Rider Zero-One to access his Flying Falcon form. KRZ1-Flying Falcon Progrise Key.png|Flying Falcon Progrise Key KRZ1-Flying Falcon Progrise Key (Open).png|Flying Falcon Progrise Key (Opened) }} - Auxiliary= - 2= - 3= - 4= https://www.cstoysjapan.com/products/mid-sept-2019-kamen-rider-01-dx-biting-shark-progrise-key - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= }} : Used by Kamen Rider Zero-One to access his Biting Shark form. Its ability is Fang and it is based on a shark. KR01-Biting Shark Progrise Key.png|Biting Shark Progrise Key KR01-Biting_Shark_Progrise Key (Open).png|Biting Shark Progrise Key (Opened) - Punching Kong= - 2= - 3= - 4= https://www.cstoysjapan.com/products/mid-sept-2019-kamen-rider-01-dx-punching-kong-progrise-key - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= }} : Used by Kamen Rider Vulcan to accesses his Punching Kong form. Its ability is Power and it is based on a gorilla. KR01-Punching_Kong_Progrise Key.png|Punching Kong Progrise Key KR01-Punching_Kong_Progrise Key (Open).png|Punching Kong Progrise Key (Opened) - Flaming Tiger= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= }} : Used by Kamen Rider Zero-One to access his Flaming Tiger form. Its ability is Fire and it is based on a tiger. KR01-Flaming Tiger Progrise Key.png|Flaming Tiger Progrise Key KR01-Flaming Tiger Progrise Key (Open).png|Flaming Tiger Progrise Key (Opened) - Freezing Bear= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= }} : Used by Kamen Rider Zero-One to access his Freezing Bear form. Its ability is Blizzard and it is based on a polar bear. Freezing_Bear_Progrise.jpg|Freezing Bear Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Freezing Bear Progrise Key (Opened) - Breaking Mammoth= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= }} : Used by Kamen Rider Zero-One to access his Breaking Mammoth form. Its ability is Press and it is based on a mammoth. Breaking_Mammoth_Progrise.png|Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key (Opened) - Lightning Hornet= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= }} : Used by Kamen Rider Valkyrie to access her Lightning Hornet form. Its ability is Thunder and it is based on a hornet. Lighting_Hornet_Progrise.png|Lightning Hornet Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Lightning Hornet Progrise Key (Opened) - Amazing Hercules= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= }} Its ability is Strong and it is based on a hercules beetle. Amazing_Hercules_Progrise.png|Amazing Hercules Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Amazing Hercules Progrise Key (Opened) }} }} - Super= By using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver, Zero-One can access his upgrade form, Shining Hopper. By using it with the Assault Trigger attached, he can access his Shining Assault Hopper form. Shining_Hopper_Progrise_Key.png|Shining Hopper Progrise Key Shining_Hopper_Progrise_Key-Open.png|Shining Hopper Progrise Key (Opened) - Assault Wolf= By using the Assault Wolf Progrise Key with the Assault Trigger attached in the A.I.M.S Shot Riser, Vulcan can access his upgrade form, Assault Wolf. Assualt_Wolf_Progrise_Key.png|Assault Wolf Progrise Key Assualt_Wolf_Progrise_Key-Open.png|Assault Wolf Progrise Key (Opened) }} - Legend Rider= These Progrise Keys are based off of Zero-One's Kamen Rider predecessors. : Based on Kamen Rider Zi-O, this Progrise Key's ability is King. Rider Timing Zi-O Progrise Key.jpg|Rider Timing Zi-O Progrise Key Rider Timing Zi-O Progrise Key (Opened).jpg|Rider Timing Zi-O Progrise Key (Opened) - Kamen Riding Decade= : Based on Kamen Rider Decade, this Progrise Key's ability is Destroy. Kamen Riding Decade Progrise Key.jpg|Kamen Riding Decade Progrise Key }} - Zetsumerise Keys= are modified Progrise Keys used with the ZetsumeRiser by MetsubouJinrai.NET to transform HumaGears into Magia. Unlike Progrise Keys, they contain the data of extinct animals. * : Transforms its user into the Berotha Magia. It is based on a mantis and Kujiberotha teruyukii. * : Transforms its user into the Kuehne Magia. It is based on Kuehneosuchus. * : Transforms its user into the Ekal Magia. It is based on Ekaltadeta. * : Transforms its user into the Neohi Magia. It is based on Neohibolites. Mantis Key.png|Berotha Zetsumerise Key Kuehne Key.png|Kuehne Zetsumerise Key Ekal Key.png|Ekal Zetsumerise Key Neohi Zetsumetsu Key.png|Neohi Zetsumerise Key - Miscellaneous= These are Progrise Keys that do not fit any of the preceding categories. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Progrise Keys are voiced by brothers Maynard and Blaise Plant of Monkey Majik while the English phrases are done through a text-to-speech program. Notes *Progrise is a portmanteau of the words "progress" or "program" and "rise". **Zetsumerise is a portmanteau of the words and "rise." *The majority of Progrise Keys' names are written with verbs ending with "-ing" and with the name of the animal (ie., Rising Hopper, Shooting Wolf, etc.,). **Three exceptions are the upgraded Assault Wolf, while Lightning Hornet and Amazing Hercules are respectively a noun and an adjective ending with "-ing". *The design of the Progrise Keys is similar to cassette tapes. *Progrise Keys carry design elements of previous trinkets: **Slotted into the transformation gear similar to the Ridewatches. **The transformation gear can be augmented with an attachment to affect the base forms like the Fullbottles. **The toy version can be hacked to uncover different sounds, with three different transformation gears being used by different factions like the Rider Gashats. **Announcements are specific to the trinket like the Ghost Eyecons. **Part of the transformation requires the trinket be altered like the Shift Cars. **All base forms only use one trinket at a time like the Lockseeds. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 1: I am the President and a Kamen Rider **Episode 2: Is AI The Enemy? Allies? **Episode 3: That Man, Sushi Chef **Episode 4: I Saw The Bus Guide! Anna's Truth External links *TV Asahi's page on the Progrise Keys *Bandai B-Boy's page on the Progrise Keys References Category:Transformation Gear Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Zero-One)